Kathy Miller-Boyer Interview
This Interview was held by Rick123Axel. Kathy Miller Boyer portrayed an Unnamed Woodbury Resident. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' I was an extra, a Woodbury resident. How did you get your role? I love the show, I have watched it since day one. I met scott wilson and david Morrissey at work- they are both golfers and I work at a golf club. I told scott wilson I would LOVE to be on the show. He called me the following weekend and had the casting person contact me. He really is such a nice man and went out of his way for me. '''Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? No name. The backstory was basically just that I was a resident angry at Merle for being a traitor and at Daryl and Rick and the prison group for disturbing our safe home. Did you read the graphic novel prior to your role? I did not. I initially watched the show both because it was a genre I liked and because it was filmed where I live in Atlanta. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? Fun!! There is a lot of waiting so it can be boring but for the most part it is a charged atmosphere with people excited to be a part of it. Merle also is hilarious- he sang and danced for us as entertainment several times. I also spent time talking to Dallas (milton) and he was really nice. I was not in any scenes with Rick, but he came out and thanked us for our work. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? Yes, quite a bit. I don't think it changes the story line though. I spent 8 hours working one day and didn't even make it on the episode at all- the one where the governor is raising his "army". ' Can you confirm your character's fate?' "Assumed dead"- I couldn't work for the finale so I wasn't shot on the episode. I was hoping I could be in the prison this season but nope. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? The night of the arena scene (where they bring daryl in with the bag on his head and tell Merle and daryl they have to fight) I got bitten by a huge spider that crawled up my skirt. Also, the makeup people made look awful, they did dark roots in my hair, painted dark circles. My "10" minutes of fame and I looked hideous but not in a good way like the zombies. They also used Japanese deodorant to make hair look greasy, smells good though. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Being a part of a show I love so much and the people I met. If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like? ' ' Rick. I'd probably lose it along the way for a while too but for the most part I think people could depend on me. If a zombie apocalypse were to happen, would you rather be in Woodbury or the prison? Woodbury as a geographical location- if not run by the governor. Governor or rick at the prison? Prison. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? No. I would have loved to work on hunger games but all casting calls were for "extremely thin" people. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! You're welcome! Category:Interviews